


No Plan Survives First Contact

by neoladyapollonia



Series: Plans and Consequences [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Mating Bites, Public Claiming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoladyapollonia/pseuds/neoladyapollonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion had plans when he arrived in Beacon Hills. </p><p>Then he met Stiles Stilinski.</p><p>Good thing he's flexible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Plan Survives First Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleWriterWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWriterWitch/gifts).



> Beta read by LadyKnightKeladry. <3
> 
> Originally written for Madison one night because she requested fem!Stiles and Deucalion.
> 
> This is the first het I'm posting. Somehow I am more nervous about this than anything else I have ever posted.

The scent of the Hale pack wafted over to him from the other side of the parking lot and Deucalion grinned. He heard only one heartbeat, though it was a bit faster than normal. He inhaled again, bringing a more solid smell. And what an enticing aroma it was. The human girl smelled sugar sweet with a hint of the tang of her own come mixed in. It was mouthwatering.

He was so distracted that he didn’t notice the man walking toward him until it was too late. The man crashed into him and fell backwards on the ground, Deucalion didn’t budge.

“Hey, watch where you’re going, asshole!” the man shouted.

“No, you’re the asshole,” a feminine voice returned, harsh in its anger and coming closer. “You were too busy doing shit on your phone to watch where you were going and so didn’t notice that the man you just ran into couldn’t have watched where he was going because he’s blind. You’re a fucking dick, and you need to apologize.” It was the girl from the Hale pack, he realized. 

“Wha-?” The man’s exclamation was cut short as he looked over Deucalion. He could feel the man’s gaze travel over him. “Well, I don’t let prissy little bitches tell me what the fuck to do!” The man got off the ground and took a step toward the girl.

Suddenly, his arm was twisted behind his back, and he was bent over, screaming in pain. 

“A gentleman would do as the lady says.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” the man shouted. “I should have been paying attention!”

“I accept your apology. Now apologize to her.”

“What--OWOW! OH GOD I’M SORRY!”

Deucalion raised his face to her in expectation. “Well?”

“Oh! Uh, sure. Yeah. We’re good.”

Deucalion released the man, making sure to trip him with his cane when he tried to walk away. 

“My hero,” Deucalion said, grinning. “May I ask the name of my rescuer?” His lips twitched as he smelled a spicy surge of arousal from the girl. American women did love his accent.

“I’m Stiles. You can call me Stiles,” she answered, almost hesitant.

He extended his hand, palm up and waited. It was a few moments before he felt her hand in his. He pulled it forward and kissed the back. “Charmed,” he purred. “My name is Deucalion.” The sudden flood of her arousal tickled his nose and made him smile. “I hope to meet you again soon, Stiles.”

“Me-me too.” Her heart was pounding, and it sent a thrill through him. He might not obliterate this pack after all.

********************************************************************************************************

Deucalion knew as soon as she entered the floor their apartment was on. He smiled when there was an impatient knock on the front door.

“Aiden, let her in,” he ordered.

She was standing before him just a few minutes later. “How may I be of service, Stiles?”

“Are you going to kill them?”

His eyebrows rose in surprise. “My, you do get right to it, don’t you?”

“I do,” she replied. “Answer me.” 

Kali growled, but he shushed her with a quick hand motion.

“We don’t plan on killing anyone,” Deucalion stated, spreading his hands as if to show the lack of blood.

“So you’re going to make Derek do it.” 

He didn’t say anything. 

She huffed. “Don’t do this. What do you even need him for? He is not the best at making decisions and would be a terrible addition to your pack.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want to leave empty-handed.”

She took a deep breath, and he could tell she was steeling herself for something.

“Is there any way I can make you reconsider?”

He grinned, fangs evident. “Now that depends entirely upon you.”

********************************************************************************************************

The Alpha pack approached the Hale Alpha’s loft for the second time, prepared to end the standoff. As they came up the elevator, Deucalion couldn’t help but chuckle at the conversation he could hear above.

“You don’t ever wear skirts, dude! Not unless it’s for something really big. I know this is a big deal, but getting dressed up for a meeting with the Alpha Pack that’s probably going to end in a fight? Why would you do that, Stiles? You’re even wearing heels! You can barely even walk in heels!”

“It’s none of your business, Scott,” she snipped.

Good. She had followed his instructions. As the elevator arrived on the top floor, the loft fell into silence. The Alphas entered to see the Beacon Hills pack giving a united front in the middle of the floor, ready to fight.

“Now, there’s no need to to be so on guard. We’ve come to make peace,” Deucalion said. 

“Yeah, right,” the shaggy-haired one, Scott, spat. “We know what you’re after.”

He smiled. “Luckily for you, I’ve received a better offer.” He held his hand out expectantly.

“What are you talkin—” The boy trailed off as Stiles carefully walked forward, teetering on her heels. Deucalion heard the young wolf's heart trip, then pick up speed. “Stiles, what are you doing?” he asked, suspicious and afraid.

She placed her hand in Deucalion’s and squeaked when he pulled her forward against him.

“No,” Derek said, voice hard.

“It isn’t your decision, Derek,” Stiles told him.

“You’re part of my pack, and I protect what’s mine. I will not—”

“I believe the lovely Miss Stiles here is her own woman and can make her own decisions. And by her own will, she has decided that she is mine.” Deucalion felt her skin flush with heat.

“No!” Scott shouted. “Stiles, you don’t have to do this! We can fight them! We’d rather fight them than this! Stiles, just think about it. You’ll never see your dad again!”

“He’s promised he’ll let me finish school and live with my dad while I do it, Scott. He’ll be here to help defend the territory until I graduate, and then we’ll leave,” she said softly.

“Stiles, you can’t be serious.”

“I’ve made my choice, Lydia. This will protect everyone.”

“But it won’t protect you!” Scott yelled.

“A deal has been struck, and it will not be undone,” Deucalion stated.

“He’s right,” Peter informed them. “Just smell her. She already doesn’t smell as much like pack as she should. She’s joined the Alphas. There’s nothing we can do.”

“Shut up! Of course you’d say that! It isn’t as if you care about what happens to her!” Scott did seem to enjoy screaming. They were almost all werewolves. He could have been quieter and saved all of their ears. 

“I do care, Scott,” Peter continued. “As hard as it may be to believe. I offered her the bite. When she refused, I let her go. If I didn’t care, I would have made her one of us.”

“Scott! It’s done. Just let it go,” Stiles interrupted, turning in Deucalion’s grip to face her old pack. “You’ll be safe. Allison will be safe. Your mom will be safe. My dad will be safe. It’s a small price to pay.”

“There is one more thing,” Deucalion said, moving his right hand to her stomach and his left hand up to cup her breast.

“What?” Her voice came out high as her heart rate skyrocketed.

“I have to claim you, my dear. Establish my dominance in front of your former pack so that there’s no question to whom you belong.”

“You sick son of a—” Scott’s outburst was stopped by Peter grabbing him.

“Stiles made her choice, and we have to respect that. He’s her alpha now. She chose him. If you interfere now, he’ll kill you and take her anyway, just over your corpse. For fuck’s sake, just accept what she’s done to save you, and don’t let it be in vain,” he hissed.

Deucalion’s hand on her stomach moved down, over her thigh and then up her skirt to cup her mound. She gasped, and he couldn’t stop his smile. He rubbed slowly, delighting in her resultant squirming. He began dragging his stubble over her neck, loving the way she shivered. He opened his mouth and scraped his fangs over her jugular, stopping to suck a mark when he felt her pulse jump. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” he heard Lydia say over Scott’s growl.

“Derek, you should control your pack before I’m forced to do something about it,” Deucalion murmured against her pale skin.

He knew his pack would prevent any interruptions, but he’d hate to ruin this for Stiles. Her panties were getting wet, and he shuddered to feel it. She’d be ready soon.

He moved his left hand under her top and bra to touch his skin to hers. He scratched a claw over her nipple and couldn’t stop himself from grinding his erection against her ass at her moan. 

He removed his hands from their spots to grab her arm and pull her over to the table just off to the side. She stumbled, off balance in the heels and her surprise. He bent her over the table, facing her former pack. He used his claws to rip the cloth hiding her sweetness from him. He heard her swallow and then begin panting as he ran his fingers through her juices. She let out a lovely gasp when he placed the tip of a claw just against her clitoris and moved it gently.

He could smell the salt of her tears and paused in his ministrations to kiss down her neck and shoulders. “Don’t worry, my dear. I won’t hurt you.”

While he manipulated her clit, he thrust a finger from his clawless hand into her. She choked on a scream as he hit her g-spot.

“Oh god. Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod,” she breathed. “Yes.” He crooked his fingers and pressed hard, making her shudder against him as she began to orgasm. “Oh, fuck. Theretherethere!” He kept up the pressure, occasionally moving his fingers slightly to wring another shake from her.

He let up the press to add another finger, thrusting in and out quickly, trying not to hit her g-spot while she was so sensitive. It was nothing to add a third finger and then soon after a fourth, though she groaned long and low at the entrance of the last one.

He removed his fingers and unzipped his trousers, freeing his cock. He moved it through her slick, rubbing against her opening before beginning to press inside. She wasn’t too tight since she had just orgasmed, but she still clung to his dick as he entered her. He moved slowly, reapplying his claw to her clit and teasing. She convulsed around him, and he felt an extra burst of slick surround him. 

When he was fully seated, he paused, allowing them both a moment to breathe. He took the opportunity to tune back into the room around him. Arousal was the dominant scent with a healthy dose of shame mixed in. He tried to sort through the smells, finally determining that the only member of the Hale pack that didn’t smell like the others was Peter. His arousal was tinged with jealousy. He smirked. His pack just smelled of satisfaction and want where they stood between his new mate and her former pack, allowing them to see but not move forward.

Stiles’ whine and quick jerk of her hips back brought his full attention back to her. He moved both hands to her hips, claw tips just sinking in as he began to undulate, fucking her deep and slow to start. He held her still, not letting her move back to meet him no matter her hard she cried and pushed. He didn’t give into her demands to move faster until she began to sob and beg him for more. 

“Please! Oh god. Deucal--Ooh! Oh, please please. Fuck! Just… Harder! Please, please, Alpha, I need more!”

He growled, slamming into her, making her wail. “Say it again,” he ordered.

“Please,” she gasped out, barely having the breath to speak as he moved in her.

“No. Call me your Alpha.”

“Oh, Alpha. You’re my Alpha.” Her breath was getting shorter and he could smell her sweat changing as she acknowledged him.

“Say you’re mine.”

“Oh GOD! FUCK! I’m yours!” she shouted as he hit her cervix. 

He roared, enjoying the way she tightened around him at the sound. He could feel his knot forming, preparing to lock him inside. He increased the speed of his thrusts, trying to get as much friction as he could before it got too big. It wasn’t long before it expanded, preventing him from pulling out. He ground his knot into her g-spot, feeling his shift start at the way she screamed her pleasure and convulsed around him as his knot triggered another orgasm.

“You’re perfect,” he growled, grabbing her left hand and bringing it to his mouth. He sank his fangs into her wrist to multiple shouts of protest, one of them hers. He kept his jaws locked around the delicate bones as he arrived at his own climax. He shook as he pumped his come into her.

He floated in a semi-haze until the sounds of her sobbing brought him around.

“No. No. No,” she hiccupped with every breath. “Dammit, you told me you wouldn’t change me. You fucking liar.”

He carefully pulled his teeth free, shivering as he shot another load of come into her as her passage squeezed him. “I didn’t change you. I was making you mine, just like I said I would. You’re not going to be a werewolf, my sweet. I swore I wouldn’t, and above all, I keep my word,” he whispered against her ear. He couldn’t stop his tongue from lapping at her sweat, humming in pleasure at the scent of him embedded in it. “I just made you my mate, guaranteeing your safety with me. Just ask Peter if you don’t believe me, darling.”

She froze suddenly, and her scent changed as it flooded with embarrassment at the reminder of their audience. 

Peter confirmed his words without her even asking. “A bite on the wrist is a mating bite. It’s why I didn’t bite you when you said no. You don’t take a mate by force. It’ll backfire. You accepted him so he was able to control the bite.”

Her body flushed with heat, and Deucalion rubbed his nose over the back of her neck. “Welcome to the pack, my dear.”


End file.
